Minute
by ImSoBored246
Summary: An aspiring hero meets the Symbol of Peace, but when he can only sustain his true power for a single minute, what does Izuku do? AKA: I took canon out back and shot it, inserted a power from another anime and this came out. I hope you enjoy, it's my first fic so please don't murder me. I like life. Please review and all that. Rated T to be safe, might shift it to M if I need to.


If one were to visit Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, they would find unparalleled levels of garbage littering what was once a rather pleasant beach in Musutafu. If one decided to make this visit in the early hours of the morning, however, they would find a rather well built seven year old hauling said garbage around the beach in what could only be described as a poor-man's training regime. This was the sight that Toshinori Yagi crashed into when he finally had the chance to stop using his Quirk.

Being limited to six hours of heroism daily strained both Tosihinori's strength and spirit, and the need for a successor was ever more dire. If Toshinori could pass on his Quirk before his body failed him, he could avoid what he imagined as the worst-case scenario - that is, the massive outbreak of villainy that his retirement would cause. The Symbol of Peace would not last forever, and this was something he knew all too well.

Of course, when a hero hopeful collided head-first into what was once a gaping hole in Toshi's side, he reacted in the most appropriate way possible; warning the boy to watch where he was running, before giving an inspiring speech and leaving. That would have been the ideal scenario, had he not coughed a quarter-pint of blood by the time his brain caught up with him.

A scream jerked Toshinori out of his stupor, and he quickly noticed that the world was spinning quite rapidly. Immediately registering danger, Toshinori forced his Quirk to flood his limbs. It was better to convince a youngster to keep quiet than to end up a smear on the sand from his own negligence, however.

Toshinori's quirk didn't activate in time to prevent his collision with the sand.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya's training took a rather unexpected turn. It started with All Might himself running into Dagobah like his life depended on it, but such an occurrence was actually surprisingly common. When he had some spare time, Izuku read up on the hero forums and learned that All Might had a habit of entering abandoned areas when he had done his one (thousand) good deeds for the day, and that you could tell when he was done due to the mysterious shroud emitted by his body.

No, what really made this day interesting was the emaciated man who emerged from said shroud only to get launched backwards by the combined of one Izuku Midoriya and two boomboxes traveling at a speed equal to that of a baseball. This was assuming Kacchan had pitched that baseball. Izuku's thought process in this situation was rather basic compared to the thoughts his usually analytical mind vomited consistently.

 _I want to be a hero. Heroes only hurt villains. Heroes save people in trouble. This man is in trouble. I must save him._ With these thoughts, Izuku reached inside himself, and pulled.

The effect was instantaneous. Time slowed to a crawl. The early-morning sun suddenly scorched his skin. His clothes felt like they were grinding away at his body. The light from the streetlamps nearby blinded him. The gentle breeze of spring suddenly became a hurricane of noise. Izuku immediately suppressed his senses back to normal levels. The synapses of Izuku's brain rapidly rewrote themselves; an energy that was so foreign yet so familiar filled his body, and Izuku ran towards his unintentional victim.

Blood sprayed like a fine mist through the air, and the man's nonexistent muscles began bulging. Izuku spared a passing thought as to get this man to a hospital once he made sure the man didn't die on him. At the rate he running, however, catching the man would be a piece of cake. The hard part, naturally, was to not cut him in half or shatter his eardrums with an explosion (a sonic boom, he had read online) by directly colliding with the man while Enhanced. He braced his arms in such a manner as to catch the falling man, before releasing his Quirk.

* * *

As Toshinori felt the energy of the past engulf his body, he couldn't help but be shocked as to the fact that a child no older than ten had seemingly teleported behind him, in such a position that made him not die, in lack of a better way to put it, when the lad had caught him. "Thank God," Toshi muttered to himself. The "Hey, kid, what's your name?" came out of his mouth before he realised one important detail.

He activated his Quirk. He made the shift from Toshinori Yagi to All Might in front of the eyes of an obviously shocked child.

"...explain how nobody finds him! If he takes on a different appearance completely, nobody is bound to notice. There are similarities though. I mean, that hairstyle basically looks like All Might's but kind of deflated. But how come he didn't react? He should've seen me coming from a mile away! Are his senses also affected by his Quirk?"

 _Holy crap, this kid can talk!_ "Young man?" All Might asks tentatively. Immediately, the powerful child devolved into a stuttering mess. All Might caught the words "sorry" and "won't do it again" in there, but he wasn't quite sure. _This is going to be a long day,_ All Might assumed, before once again reverting from the Symbol of Peace to a dead man walking.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, here's the bad news: I decided on this concept ages ago, and will rarely (if ever) update it. I'd hate to get you guys hyped for a story when I might not be able to deliver, because it was a struggle to write and I don't want to put myself through this as if it's my job. I'm a student already - I don't need more English lessons!**

 **So that's the bad news. On the other hand, I really do hope you enjoyed this. Don't be afraid to leave a review, follow or favourite. I appreciate all the love (If any, there's a chance this might get swept under the rug with all the MHA fics out there) and if you guys can show me where to improve, I'd really appreciate it. Have a good New Years if it's that time for you, and see you next time! -ImSoBored246**


End file.
